Night Questions
by rainygreygirl26
Summary: Ianto wants to know if he and Jack are friends...maybe hopefully more?


**Disclaimer: Yeah...don't own Torchwood or Jack and Ianto...if i did...Ianto would be alive and there would be even more snogging ;)**

**Set: ...early on...doesn't really matter.**

Bursting into Jack's office, Ianto shuts the door and stares at Jack. Looking up Jack places down his pen and rests his hands together on the desk.

"Ianto Jones what a pleasant surprise! I thought you would have left with the others"

"Do you have a minute?" Jack noted that Ianto looked nervous and his fingers were twitching by his sides.

"Of course Ianto, what do you need?"

"How long have I worked for you?" Ianto asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Uhh I don't know, how long?" Ianto started pacing before Jack, still fidgeting.

"I'm asking you." Jack sighed, curiously watching Ianto pace nervously up and down.

"Well…let me see" Jack looked down in thought. "2 years and around 2 months?" He looked back up intently at Ianto who had stopped pacing. "Why?"

"Would you say that we were friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I guess…yeah…we do chat…now and then, laugh and joke. We share past, random, trivial stories." Ianto nodded and began to pace again. "Ianto what is this about?"

"So you would say we're friends…meaning I can ask you anything…not work related?" Jack leaned back in this chair.

"Of course Ianto, please take a seat." Ianto shook his head.

"Better if I stand." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ok…can I ask for your advice on…relationship matters?" Ianto began wringing his fingers, now that he stopped pacing and sweat was starting to appear on his brow. Jack smiled in amusement.

"I said of course Ianto, ask away!"

"Well...uhh…there's this person I like, I've liked for some time now. I don't know if they feel the same way and I'm too afraid to ask because the stakes are too high. I could loose so much and I see them all the time." Ianto stopped wringing his fingers. "It would just be awkward if they were to not reciprocate the feelings." Jack looked at this desk; trying to think over the information Ianto gave him.

"Ok why are the stakes so high? What do you mean you could loose?"

"Well…I've known them for a long time, and I see them all the time. It would be awkward seeing each other after and I would be forced to give certain things up." Jack opened his mouth to question further, but thought best not to, Ianto obviously did not want to give him all the information.

"Ok. You really like this girl don't you?" Ianto looked down.

"I didn't say it was a girl." Jack raised his eyebrows, not what he expected. He smiled and nodded,

"Fair enough. You really like this guy then, don't you?" Ianto nodded,

"I do, very much."

"Well Ianto Jones, I think you should go for it. Risk it. If you like this man that much then you don't want to go your whole life not knowing." Ianto nodded slowly.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Ianto." Ianto then swiftly turned and made his way to the door but suddenly halted still in front of it. Jack frowned at Ianto wondering what he was doing. Ianto gulped, took a deep breath and swiveled back around, meeting Jack's eyes.

"I like you…Jack." Jack's eye widened again and opened his mouth to say something, but instead got up out of his chair and took a step towards Ianto.

"You're saying you like me?" Ianto slowly nodded, not looking directly at Jack. "When you were talking about the stakes being too high and how awkward it would be…you were talking about you and me?" Ianto nodded again. "Okay." Jack nodded too. He looked directly at Ianto for a second before stepping closer to Ianto and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

They kept this up for a minute, with tongues grazing teeth and hands exploring each other's bodies, before they both ran out of breath and pulled away. They both smiled and leaned their foreheads together, panting. They both grinned.

"You know…" Jack rested his hands on Ianto waist, "Instead asking all this 'are we friends' business…you could have just kissed me when you came in." Jack pulled Ianto in closer, lips just touching, "Would have been much easier."

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**xx Felicity**


End file.
